Please, don't save me
by Koneko97
Summary: Sobre sus hombros pesan miles de años de una solitaria vida inmortal.


_Notas al final._

 _*Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.*_

* * *

El sol sale en el horizonte buscando llenar todo con su dorado brillo, entregando claridad y calidez a todo aquel que lo necesite. Para ti ya es muy tarde como para apreciar eso, sientes el cuerpo frio y esa luz que ves por la ventana te lastima.

Otra vez pasaste la noche sin poder pegar un solo ojo, cualquiera podría decirlo con solo mirar tu cara al sentarte en la cama, al quedarte quieto mirando fijamente un punto en el piso que realmente no estás mirando, tu mente en estos momentos está desconectada de toda realidad posible.

¿Dónde estará?¿En años dorados del pasado? ¿En un futuro prometedor?¿En la época de barcos y gloriosas batallas?... ¿O está en medio de un campo en donde la sangre y cuerpos cubren todo?¿Está en el lugar donde las llamas consumieron la bondad? ¿En el momento en que amigos y enemigos pasaron a ser uno solo? ¿Realmente existieron esos amigos?

Esos pensamientos que no te dejan dormir los apartas con un fuerte suspiro a la vez que sales de la cama para dirigirte al baño. El espejo te devuelve múltiples miradas frías, y es que lleva roto más de lo que te gustaría admitir. "Mañana lo cambiaré" dices como siempre, realmente solo lo repites sin sentirlo. Todos los días comienzan de la misma forma, contigo sin poder dormir o despertando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de una gran cantidad de alcohol consumida.

El baño ayuda un poco a relajarte, el agua caliente recorre tu cuerpo y podrías casi jurar que se lleva también tus pecados, ríes amargamente por el simple pensamiento de que eso pueda ser posible. Cierras el paso de agua de un manotazo, estar ahí sin hacer nada comienza a hacer que tu fatigada mente piense en cosas que no quieres, con la misma brusquedad te secas y vas a buscar tu ropa. El día de hoy serás un aburrido y antiguo caballero inglés frente a los ojos de todos, un caballero prepotente y orgulloso al que nadie soporta.

Al salir de casa nadie podría dudar de tu radiante aspecto, aires de grandesa y espalda recta, además una buena base de maquillaje y la seguridad de que no hay nadie cercano a ti. Tu actitud horrible espanta a las personas, también a tus iguales que te conocen desde hace centenas de años, o al menos conocen lo poco que les has mostrado. No eres tonto, sabes que las personas cercanas pueden pasar por tu aire de superioridad inglesa y por todas las capas de maquillaje hasta llegar directamente a tu alma, una idea absolutamente aterradora.

Desearías no tener que asistir a la reunión a la cual te estas dirigiendo, ver a los demás países no te motiva en lo más mínimo, pero no te es posible escapar ya que se realiza en tu país, aunque siendo sinceros tu orgullo no te dejaría faltar. Estás llegando y te arrepientes un poco de no haber tomado un vaso de ron o licor antes de salir, de manera que te toca enfrentar este asunto completamente sobrio y fatigado. Bien, nada que no puedas manejar.

Respondes cordialmente el saludo de alguien, realmente no te importa quien, mientras que acomodas tus papeles sobre la mesa en lo que va a ser tu ubicación en esta reunión. Lentamente van llegando los demás, de manera ansiosa lees otra vez tus informes llenos de palabrerias y gráficos que buscan ser más profesionales mientras muerdes, o casi destruyes, un lápiz.

La sala se llena de voces y gritos a los que no prestas demasiada atención, ocasionalmente comentas algo o le gritas a alguien, pero realmente te dedicas a contar los minutos que faltan para que esta farsa se termine, aunque sea solo por hoy. Mirando en las sombras ajenas puedes ver la historia que te conecta con cada uno de los países presentes, en cada par de ojos encuentras el odio, odio por las cosas que les hiciste en el pasado, por las cosas que haces en el presente y seguramente por las cosas que harás en el futuro. Recibes todas las miradas con una sonrisa altanera como si no te afectara, como si luego no terminaras al borde de las lágrimas producto de innumerables pesadillas.

Al final todo termina como siempre, con muchos temas por discutir, peleas innecesarias, comentarios inútiles por todos lados y sin nada resuelto. Antes, te dices a ti mismo, las cosas eran más fáciles, solo importaban las riquezas y las tierras, cosas que se podían conseguir a la fuerza. Por supuesto, el pensamiento termina de amargarte el día, esa "facilidad" del pasado no es mas que tu tortura en el presente, el remordimiento y culpa por las cosas que hiciste, que te dio placer hacer.

Mientras terminas de guardar tus cosas notas una mirada sobre ti, levantando un poco la vista te das cuenta de que es Francia quien no aparta la mirada, su cara está seria y eso te pone en alerta. Antes de que pueda intentar cualquier cosa agarras tus últimas pertenencias y sales lo más rápido que puedes. No necesitas absolutamente nada de ese barbudo, te repites, solo quiere molestarte. Son solo excusas que te das a ti mismo, en el fondo sabes que el te conoce tan bien como tú lo conoces a él, después de todo crecieron juntos, y te da miedo afrontar esa mirada de tristeza y comprensión que te dedicó.

En todo el camino recuerdas su voz llamándote a gritos para que no te fueras, su cara preocupada reflejada en el espejo retrovisor, la maldición que soltó en su idioma natal en el momento en que arrancaste el auto y se dio cuenta que ya no te podría detener.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de tu casa sueltas un gran suspiro, tus cosas terminan en algún lugar del suelo, los zapatos también siguen el mismo ejemplo y tu mano termina agarrando la primer botella que está al alcance. El líquido pasa por tu garganta quemándote, ya todas las bebidas alcohólicas te saben igual, subes la escalera mientras te quitas la corbata. El teléfono resuena por toda la casa mientras avanzas a paso lento por el pasillo que lleva a tu habitación, con una mirada vacía recorres todo el lugar.

El teléfono ya dejó de sonar, pero sabes que es lo que va a pasar, la sonrisa amarga que tienes en el rostro lo demuestra. Sabes muy bien que en algo fallaste, te mostraste vulnerable lo suficiente como para que alguien lo notara, un grave error de tu parte. Es necesario prepararse para lo que sucederá, por eso sin ninguna duda sacas una pequeña caja que estaba bajo la cama, al abrirla tomas con firmeza la pistola en su interior. En la caja solo quedan cartas y fotos que ya conoces de memoria, decides dejarlas a un lado mientras miras el arma que tienes en las manos como si fuera la primera vez que lo ves.

Escuchas el ruido de un auto que frena precipitadamente en la calle, tu garganta comienza a arder a medida que luchas porque ningún sonido salga de ella, levantas la cabeza tratando de que las lágrimas se queden en tus ojos. La puerta está siendo golpeada con insistencia, en poco tiempo seguramente logrará abrirla, por un momento desearías que todo fuera diferente, te gustaría poder ser un simple humano con problemas simples y con la posibilidad de olvidar o ser perdonado. Pero soñar con eso no va a cambiar nada, no eres mortal, no puedes olvidar y muchas veces no puedes decidir por ti mismo, es la vida que te toco "vivir".

Sientes como la puerta finalmente se abre gracias a un gran golpe, escuchas tu nombre, no el del país que representas, sino tu propio nombre como persona, te está llamando a los gritos y en su voz se nota la desesperación que siente. Lo imaginas buscandote, mirando con horror el desastre de botellas que debe haber en la casa, moviéndose con rapidez haciendo flotar esos largos cabellos que siempre admiraste. Realmente no quieres hacerlo, lo vas a lastimar, otra vez, llevas la vida entera dañandolo.

Suenan fuertes pasos en la escalera, una sonrisa aparece en tus labios que se tiñe rápidamente de tristeza al combinarse con tus ojos, el arma apunta a un costado de tu cabeza, sabes que lamentablemente no morirás, que en varias horas despertarás y que todos los problemas seguirán ahí. ¿Realmente vale la pena entonces hacer todo esto? ¿Es realmente necesario?

El fuerte estruendo de un disparo calló todas las dudas, las inquietudes, los recuerdos, las culpas, todo para él se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad. Tal vez solo por unas horas podría llegar a sentir un poco de la paz del descanso eterno, un lujo que él no iba a conseguir nunca y que estaba seguro que tampoco lo merecía.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que disfrutaran la historia, no suelo escribir drama, asi que tampoco tengo altas espectativas sobre esto. Por lo general me enfoco en escribir comedia, no piensen que soy mucho mejor en eso por favor.

Pero bueno, acá estamos sin saber como prosigue la vida pero improvisando con cosas nuevas.

Con este fic me termino de sumergir en las profundas aguas del fandom hetaliano, de las cuales no planeo salir en un largo tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
